Tram Trouble
'''Tram Trouble is the thirteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas is delighted that Toby is to lead the parade, but when Thomas arrives at Great Waterton, he meets a new steam tram called Flora, who is to lead the parade with Toby. Thomas thinks that Toby would prefer to lead the parade alone and would be upset if he met another steam tram, so he decides to distract Flora. Thomas leads Flora away, but when he realises Toby is nearby, he leads her to another location. But eventually, at Arlesdale End, Toby comes out of his shed and sees Flora. Toby tells Thomas that he was too scared to lead the parade by himself, but now he and Flora can lead it together. Once Flora takes some of Thomas' coal, she and Toby go to Great Waterton and Thomas delivers the special cargo - Flora's new tram car. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Flora * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * Knapford * Arlesdale End * Brendam Docks * Shunting Yards * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Slate Quarry (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas in Trouble is used. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, so the audience would not know what Great Waterton was. * This episode marks Flora's first and only appearance to date. * In France, this episode is called "A New Arrival". The German title is "Toby and Flora". * The UK narrator says "The Fat Controller would be very cross. Thomas could have felt worst." While the US narration says "Thomas could have felt worst. Sir Topham Hatt would be very cross." * In four scenes, Flora's model face appears. Goofs * The narrator says that Flora peeped prettily, but the sound is that of a bell. * Thomas tells Flora that they have to go to the quarry, but in the next scene, Thomas is collecting trucks from Knapford. * Toby takes Henrietta to Great Waterton, but when they are there, she is nowhere to be seen. * When the narrator says "It looked empty", Toby's cowcatcher and buffer are visible. * At some points in the story, Thomas' face is angled differently from his smokebox. * A crew is never seen on board Flora, even though she has an open cab. * Toby's CGI face is off-centre when he the narrator says "Toby was pleased". * The trombone's slide does not move. * Oddly, Emily did not join the other engines in the parade. * Why do Sodor, need another steam tram? Gallery File:TramTroubleUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:TramTroubleUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)9.png|Stock footage File:TramTrouble.PNG|Flora File:TramTrouble2.png File:TramTrouble3.png File:TramTrouble4.png File:TramTrouble5.png File:TramTrouble6.png File:TramTrouble7.png File:TramTrouble8.png File:TramTrouble9.png|Thomas File:TramTrouble10.png File:TramTrouble11.png File:TramTrouble12.png File:TramTrouble13.png|Toby's shed File:TramTrouble14.png File:TramTrouble15.png File:TramTrouble16.png File:TramTrouble17.png File:TramTrouble18.png File:TramTrouble19.png File:TramTrouble20.png File:TramTrouble21.png File:TramTrouble22.png File:TramTrouble23.png|Great Waterton File:TramTrouble24.png File:TramTrouble25.png File:TramTrouble26.png|The Sodor Brass Band File:TramTrouble27.jpg|Thomas and Flora File:TramTrouble28.jpg File:TramTrouble29.jpg|Flora, Thomas, and the Fat Controller File:TramTrouble30.jpg|Toby and Henrietta File:TramTrouble32.png File:TramTrouble33.png File:TramTrouble34.png File:TramTrouble35.png File:TramTrouble36.png File:TramTrouble37.png File:TramTrouble38.png File:TramTrouble39.png File:TramTrouble40.png File:TramTrouble41.png File:TramTrouble42.png File:TramTrouble43.png File:TramTrouble44.png File:TramTrouble46.png File:TramTrouble47.png File:TramTrouble48.png File:TramTrouble49.png File:TramTrouble50.png File:TramTrouble52.png File:TramTrouble53.png File:TramTrouble54.png File:TramTrouble55.png File:TramTrouble56.png File:TramTrouble57.png File:TramTrouble58.png File:TramTrouble59.png File:TramTrouble60.png File:TramTrouble61.png File:TramTrouble62.png|Toby File:TramTrouble63.png File:TramTrouble64.png Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes